Harbinger
by nomad003
Summary: my first try at a fanfic. when the night answers back do you join the call?
1. Chapter 1

**My Worth**

**Spelled out in bones**

I have felt pure joy, experienced pure agony, and all the confusion in between. by the end of this there wont be much left of me...that's all I can guarantee you.

The shadows had teeth and claws. You would think I would have enough brains to run….. No, I didn't.

It had been a year since I'd been here, called this small town home. Grew up in the bitter cold town. Twenty degrees fairenheight was the normal day temperature nights dropped to seven. Loved the cold I thrived in it. Came back after spending a year in California. Hearing your moms voice over the wire just wasn't the same as her in person. Ever get that feeling of distance when you are apart from those people you knew? Hard to explain the sense of them not being real when they aren't there to see. Guess maybe it's just me.

Don't know how any of this started. Shadows shouldn't come to life. It was dumb luck I lived. That and no police cars out on patrol. I can't legally drive. Old enough and all just never stopped to get my license in 'the big scheme of things'. I didn't run and I should have it would have spared me the nightmares. The massacre in my mind……

Now, I'm alone. I'm still driving down the highway in a stolen car. The shadows….they-I mean they bled acid yet, it didn't hurt them. When the ammo ran out I hauled up in the attic made make shift armor out of their hydes. So, scared. But, I made it. I can still remember my sister's big smile she was a college student graduated a year early from high school didn't stop to take a brake went straight into college after. She was always so much braver then me. I could never own up to her and she was three years younger then me. My mom forty-two. I always joked about the fact she was born the sixth day on the sixth month in sixty-five. She always shout back 'and I had you what does that imply?' I can feel the choke in my throat as I try to keep a level head. This can't be happening can't be real. I can still hear the hissing so close to my ears the screams distant in the night; a far cry of man of the deepest agony and sorrow.

For what is it worth and why? I should pull over but, I'm so afraid to stop. Wouldn't an army striker be noticed anywhere I parked? Even keeping to the back roads like I had was going to do me no good eventually.

Sighing deeply I ran one hand through my shortly cropped brown hair. With what little strength remained I pulled the vehicle over into a shady ditch. That's when it hit my gut full force. The wrenching feeling everyone knows all to well. I had just enough time to rip the door open and puke out the side. Everything still seemed fuzzy. Like it all never happened. Oh, but, it did and just what was I going to do about it? I knew now… that these things whatever they were existed. Knowledge can never be taken away. I can't unsee it.

Gripping the door jamb as another gut wrenching knot tore up through me. This wouldn't help much either. Coughing a few times and slamming the door shut I fumbled with the key driving the striker further into the woods. I'd have no choice but, to abandon it soon unless I wanted to be found. Not so sure that was a good idea. Could be a cover up and I for one didn't want to be silenced. The important thing was I was still alive. What was I going to do now? I had no plan b. honestly, I never expected to survive. Swallowing hard as the resolve met it's final conclusion in my mind. I'd just have to keep fighting back. I owed that much because I did survive didn't I? going by foot was a bad plan and walking into the next town dressed in those strange creature's hydes was setting more then a fashion statement. I mean the goggles and bandana were bad enough. I'd have to stick to the woods and find a way to keep track of those things. Was I really going to go through with this? Feeling the grin curl across my face, I knew the answer. I never did back down once my mind was made up. Cutting my hair to my chin when no one thought I would after having it waist length all those years, dying my hair blue then again that was a bit retarded in retrospect, moving to California, becoming a recruit firefighter in my home town's department. My sis thought it was comical. Little five foot two me towing a hand line but, I did it.

Thrum of the engine as it came back to life and I drove down the road…..

Days have past no sign of those solid shadows. I spent most those days attempting to improve my skills. My eyes are rolling in my head for that comment. What fucking skills? I survived out of pure luck last time. Still, better safe then sorry. I figured since their hydes could withstand their blood why not make the weapons from it. Next group I find I'll have to do that. Probably a better bet then bullets. They eventfully run out and I don't want to trust my life on it. Only other thing I could think to do was an old hobby. Maybe, I did it more to keep my sanity. I use to do knot work. You know like girl scouts those stupid friendship bracelets. I liked doing them with colored string.

The radio crackled in the striker. Knew I should have ditched it. The voice on the other end was unclear. I played with the knobs trying to get a better signal. The most I got was something bad was happening not far from here. All the muscles in my body tensed as I remembered that remorseless face split with a jackal grin.

Before I even realized it, I was in the drivers seat the striker already in gear. I felt sick. No, that didn't even cover the half of it. Guess I should be glad I can't see what I look like right now. Most likely my gray eyes are wide with the realization of the stupidest thing I could be doing right now. I mean everyone else that I knew is dead so, who was left to stop them? Didn't someone famous say don't try to reason with insanity? I knew I was crazy for this as I felt the vehicle speed up under my foot. Oh well.

I'm so lost. Not on the road found the quaint little town. The lump in my throat to hard to swallow I wanted to cry out at the sight. It just brought the memories back. I was being shameful. Ditching the striker not far away I stuck to the outer rim in the woods. I had to look for signs and I didn't have much time. Watching the sun hang low in the sky. I was alone in this in scared. Moving deeper into the woods but, keeping the town in my sights I felt so foolish. What did I hope to accomplish? I barley knew what I was up against. Yeah I knew what they looked like, that they had acid blood. What else? Only one way to find out.

Walking through the woods managing to keep quite I looked about for anything odd, out of place. I grew up in the woods. More painful memories. My sister laughing 'you can't catch me!' her young voice was shrill echoing off the trees. My cheeks hot with anger I rubbed viciously at the stray tear. Come on focus.

The sun was kissing the horizon now and my tracking skills turned up nothing. Soon it wouldn't matter. The shadows with their teeth and inhumane screeches from some hellish domain would find me. I'm still breathing I have a chance. Bolting back for the striker I hauled my ass as fast as I could. Had to beat the sun down. I didn't plan on hiding in it. I had a whole bunch of heavy coil in it. Something I snagged while leaving. Had a few flares too. Why didn't I do this in the first place? I am such an idiot! Feeling nothing but the movement of my legs beneath me couldn't remember the last time I ran this fast. Stumbling, tripping, still running full tilt ahead. There it was. The ditch. Still tripping over my own feet I nearly slammed into the back of the striker skidding to a stop just before I hit. Opening the hatch I pulled the coil out and the few flares. Digging about I found a flash light that I cheaply tapped to my shoulder pad. Stuffing it all into a backpack I decided to wait just a bit then run into the town. If I kept to the walls the people wouldn't see me.

There it was. The last light from the sun a violent red gleam. Then the black. The screams would start soon. Feeling the cool air slide through the cracks in my armor. It felt good, the cold air always seemed to give a second wind… make me feel more alive. Managing to pull some saplings down using the coil to make some traps at the edge of the town it was at least something. Looking my handy work I felt some notion of accomplishment. This isn't like last time where I had a gun….. And the fire trucks. I knew how to use the fire trucks. I was a recruit firefighter for a year. Water comes out a hose line at a pressure of 300 psi. a person manning it themselves can't go that high. Not without being bucked straight onto their back. On the other hand it can be tied into place with chains very tightly. You need someone to man the engine pump, some one to 'dress' the hydrant, and at least three people to man the hose. I had just me. It took every ounce poured into getting that all into position and ready.

The screams were starting. There, the shadows were moving. A screech behind me as one snagged itself in one of my trap and was flung over my head. It landed on all fours unharmed. Well, that did me a whole lot of good. Now, the grinning bastard saw me. And me standing like a tool with no weapon.

What do you do when death is coming for you hungry for your flesh? What do you do? I don't know what you would do. I popped one of the flares as it dived on top me and shoved it it down it's stupid grinning mouth. For a moment the pain was white hot. Then, all I felt was cold and wet. There was slopping noises next to me looking through the corner of one eye painfully I could see the creature was slumped it's side the back of it's head gone. Had to get up. Hurt so much to move. Feeling about with one hand as I managed to grope for the switch on my flash light all I could make out was the cuts were deep and jagged and across my shoulder. I couldn't tell if they went down far, I couldn't feel all of it. feeling my feet under me I tried to lift myself. All the color seemed drained from my vision I couldn't get to my feet. Something materialized in front of me. Something in sandals with weird black toenails. Snapping my head up and regretting that when the vertigo kicked in, there above me was a very large tall creature staring directly back down at me. I mean it was fucking tall. "It's nine feet tall and it's staring at me!" didn't really feel myself move but, I must have bolted pretty damn quick.

Breathing hard. Coughing sputtering to pull in enough air and failing. Great, not only did I prove I was a coward there goes what I was going to use to make weapons from. "Up the creek without a fucking paddle." heard myself mutter. Haven't heard my own voice in along time. It sounded croaky. The howling was everywhere now. Looking down I noticed something very important I had over looked just for a few seconds. I was bleeding all over the place. Son of a bitch. My bandana. I could use it to staunch the bleeding I couldn't undue my stupid mistake but, maybe I could hide myself again then come back out looking for them. But, I liked my bandana. It was black and had skulls on it. Lungs so sore, chest throbbing. The pain surged as I made the effort to tie up the wound using the buckles that held my armor together to help keep pressure on the wound. The night is young and I had very few flares but, plenty of coil. I survived the last one. If I didn't survive this one…well, that's karma. Running again. Had to hide somewhere or at least do something. If I was going to go down I was going to take a as many out with me as could. Mom always said finish what you start. Had to stick to this. The coil, I could use it as a weapon couldn't I? it had reach. Pulling out a good size length I tested it flicking my wrist watching the wave snap through it.

"Now, that could hurt if it hit something." I quirked one brow not so much confusion as why didn't I think of this sooner. Coiling it up in one hand as I walked down the street I guess you could say I went looking for trouble.

There, in the alley. The shadows weren't moving like shadows. Dropping some lengths of coil I dragged it behind me trying to size one up. I only wanted one right now. That hissing. A shriek as one jumped straight off the wall at me. I flicked my wrist foreword. A whoosh then a loud crack as metal coil hit it's mark. All I managed was to knock it back. Get a flare ready you idiot. Fumbling I popped another leaving me with only five. Had to be sparing. Hissing a shrill screech and both launched themselves the one in front and the one still on the wall. Not really thinking I dodged left out of the wall ones way and in the others path. Flick of the wrist and I hit it across the head. It's right there in front of me. Could feel my gut wrench tightly. What am I waiting for? Flick of the wrist I hit the other one to my left and pushed foreword into it. Shoving the flare hard jamming it into that vile creature's mouth. One down. I knew it was down. If I wanted to make weapons out of it I had to take out it's pal. Dodge back, dodge left. Trip over the dead one and be grateful I had their hides for armor. And now it was on top of me trying to drag me. Swallow fear. Reaching blindly about wrapping the coil around it's neck and pulling for all my worth I found what I was looking for. Every ounce of strength in me went into lifting myself up and propelling the others tail right through it's head. That horrible noise. I hate that noise it makes when it dies. Oh, if someone was lucky this would be a wonderful picture for the web. I was sandwiched between the two dead creatures. Shadows, solid and vile shadows. Grunting, moaning pulling myself free. I felt the burn in my wound from earlier. But, I got what I wanted and I went to work.

Streets were full of cars, people with brains trying to leave. Gripping my new best friends I felt a bit better. The spines off their backs were about the length of a machete. I use to use one at the greenhouse I worked at during summer. It made a good weeding tool. Just for the hell of it I took the tail ends for back up in case I lost my first choice. With hard I gripped them I doubt I would. There were more. Shadows moving everywhere the way they shouldn't with teeth and claws. This was just like last time. I felt myself sinking to my knees my eyes squeezed tight. No. I shook my head. No it wasn't like last time. Snapping my eyes open I kept walking down the street looking into the shadows for those teeth for those solid shadows. My living nightmares.

Screaming it wasn't far away. I bolted towards it. It was to late to save the victim but, I could still kill them. Moving as slow and as quite as possible I made my way towards them circling to one side reaching the wall. Be quick, make it clean and simple. Letting some of the coil drop from my wrist just inches above the ground I slide off the wall. Just upon them. Raising my new daggers. I guess my brain went numb. Can't really recall jamming both blades down. It was an out of body experience almost. I could see myself doing it. Moving in time to just barley miss the other two lunging at me. Flicking my wrist the coil smacking one back. Flicking again in succession to wrap it around the creatures waist. Jam my blades through its head. Dodge again. Then run backwards. Nearly trip over myself. Duck as it flew over me. Just as it was about to land jam my blades up through its head. Roll to the side. I felt so sick. Don't know why. Maybe because I was looking at the young women and all I could see was my best friends face.

"Oh, god." dry retching I couldn't stop myself. The face just kept becoming more clear and vivid in my mind. Looking at the women's vacant eyes all I saw was lost hope. I was so afraid. So scared and no clue what I was doing. But, not like I could turn back. The damn music in this place wasn't helping. My mom use to listen to this kind of music when she'd clean the house. I often found myself singing horribly to it with her. Oh come on, you can't say when the temptations ' you make me wanna shout' starts playing you can't help but move to it. Wonder if that's what she had been doing. Not that it matters now. Wrapping the coil back around my wrist I walked back out of the building.

Cold out. I found I could breathe better. The shadows were all going one way now. Something was calling them. Running in after them would be the most direct and most stupidest thing I could do. Take this time and grab more supplies so I'm not walking in unprepared. Most the doors to the buildings were left wide open. Tool boxes. And med kits. I ripped off a few houses stealing anything useful. Hesitating only when I thought to take food. Well, if I DID survive I would need food. My back pack stuffed with a med kit and it wasn't a bad one, still only five flares, but, I got a small welder that ran off a butane tank. The flame lit quickly enough. The flint lock wasn't broken. Canister was pretty full. Be wise to use it in an emergency rather then run around with it on. The tool box was damn heavy but, if I lived this and made it back to the striker it would be very useful. The pain was numbed now on my shoulder. I had stitched and medicated the wound to the best of my abilities. Between the buckles to my armor and the backpack strap the pressure was nearly intolerable. Keep going foreword. Almost to where those solid shadows. Those monsters with hideous grins were flocking to. The feeling I was in way over my head kept pulling at my conscious. The screaming had stopped. The shouts and gun fire. All was silent. If the national guard had been here they wouldn't be leaving.

Whatever the building was before mostly glass and metal beams. It no longer was that. Using a broken window on the bottom floor I slipped in. the walls looked like them. Black and strange. The hissing, almost like it was an embodiment of something alive all around me. Pressing against the wall looking all around me trying to listen. Inching, had to be slow and even keep notice of all around me. Above me in front of me. The shadows were coming to life. Grabbing the butane welder, hitting the flint lock till it lit. run! My mind screamed run like a lunatic screaming into the night! It was huge. This massive black nightmare with a huge sweeping up head. I hadn't been spotted yet but, with the butane lit and my flashlight going I had seconds… maybe. My flares! Ripping them out trying to hold them all in one hand as the shadows started to come for me. Ignore them go for the big one. I popped all of them at once. Bolting foreword it was like trying to out run the wind. Taking the butane lighter up behind the flares and pushing it on all the way I watched as I slid right under the jaws. The howl made me drop the flares and butane lighter. I was gripping my ears as the hulking mass got to it's feet. As the other smaller ones started to swarm towards me. There was no possible way out. I wasn't going to survive. I could remember the feel of my moms skin, her callused hands as she hugged me so tightly when I got off the plane. It was warm and so strong. Looking up I stared the howling dark in it's eyeless face. I might die but so will it. As its tongue came out with those sharp teeth on the end I flicked the coil up. It wound around her inner mouth, that thing they had for a tongue. That strange thing. All my mind could think of was a giant cockroach and the world had gone to the insects. The others were upon me clawing, tearing, those inner mouths easily puncturing my makeshift armor. Pull you moron pull. So I did. I pulled and ran out under it. Keep going. The coil was snapping under the mighty hulk of a things strength. Run left tie it around the leg. Feel the wind leave my body as it's massive tail slammed into my back. They were on me. Shadows with claws, grinning demons. Had to get up I still had the coil in my hand. The lighter. I could see it right by me. I grabbed it hitting it on all the way. The screeching oh, I hated it but, I was free. Scrambling. In horrible pain, I couldn't feel my body. Just cold and wet. I ran with the coil back around the front the hulking thing snapping at me tearing at the coil as I jumped back out the window I came through. Whiplash. The coil reached its limit and I hit the ground again. Limping dragging back onto my feet. I WAS going to win this. Then the coil went slack. The worst thought came to my mind. The massive thing was loose. Turning grabbing up the daggers I made from them give it one last try. No, she was dead it's head collapsed out the side. It had broken that far through after me. Walking slowly foreword I could see the head was sizzling. Something or someone had killed it. Oddly the first feeling I had was a bit of loss. I wanted to kill it. The rest of the smaller shadows weren't following. Guess they really weren't shadows. Just really big insects.

Taking one last check inside I snatched up the butane lighter and ran. My backpack was a shredded mess. I hoped anything inside could be salvaged. My armor was ruined. I felt very weak. That tail to the back had to have done something bad. No matter I was alive right now. Barley, barley grabbing the nearest insect thing I managed to take what I needed to repair my armor on my way out. There was no possible way to move more then a slow sideways limp.

I survived. How had I survived? Back in the striker I just stared ahead. I was sick. I felt like the armor weighed more then it really did. I was sweating heavily. Something was wrong. Gut wrenched intolerably and I vomited again. My back hurt. I felt numb all over. The stitches I put in my shoulder wound earlier were for the most part torn open. I had survived but, for how long. I might have lost to much blood. Ripping the torn backpack apart managing to grab the med kit with the needle. I had pre-sewn a few of the strings through the eye needles. Re-stitching the shoulder wound, stitching other wounds, pouring more of the disinfectant on the striker's driver seat then on the wounds. The fumes started to make me black out. Sick, but struggling. Had to clear my head. The world became foggy and staying here was becoming dangerous. Biting bake the pain forcing focus. I managed to fix the wounds the armor I could fix later. As for the blood loss apparently it wasn't lost enough. Gripping the key twisting it on. Thrum as the engine came to life. I pushed foreword into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Twist the Dagger**

**Just a little deeper**

The streams of morning light seemed more piercing then gentle. Groaning, my back hurt worse then ever. Something had to have been knocked out of alignment. I had driven quite a distance before having no choice but, to pull into the forest. Come to think of it maybe I should have slept in the back. My head was a bit more clear but, I was so tired. Water, had to get up and get something to drink. Pain. Throbbing aching. The ground was spinning every which way. Managing to lean against the side of the striker I reached the back hatch and slid in. if I took it easy for just a bit I should heal and make it through another fight. This wouldn't kill me. I couldn't let it.

"shoulda stolen some cigarettes." I muttered to no one. Managing to open a water bottle and lazily drink from it on my side. The shoulder wound hurt so badly. Maybe it more a mental thing, first scar I got from them. Unclasping the latches I shrugged out of my armor without getting up. Some of the wounds ran deep but, most were superficial. Where was I? It was so hot out, I could barley breathe. I just needed to rest.

In and out of consciousness. Feeling like I was floating out of myself I lost track of the days.

Finally, the fever broke, the pain subsided. I was left weak but, I would live. Able to stand I took a look at what I was left with. The wound on my shoulder looked angry. It had begun to heal and it itched terribly. The other wounds not so bad were mostly scabbed over. My back was left with a dull ache that would probably never leave me. Downing another water bottle I began to walk around. Just to stretch just to get back on my feet. It felt good to move. Time to start back on work.

Language has created the word loneliness to express the pain of being alone, and the word solitude to express the glory of being alone. The hilts to my blades were wrapped in grip tape. The tool box made it everything intact. Most of the food was crushed but that's okay it's still eatable. I spent most the time repairing my armor and working on those knots. The one I was currently entranced in spiraled in the shape of a DNA strand almost. Can't remember what the real name of it was called. As much as I would like to just stay in one place. I couldn't stay in one place to long. Time to move on now that I was well enough to drive again.

Night, in the desert. I watched as the trees became more and more scarce. Soon the land was barren. I had nowhere to hide if the army came wanting their vehicle back. At least the cold air felt really good across my bare shoulders. Figuring I had enough time for a quick brake to stretch and grab a snack. My legs swung freely above the ground. I was such a short little thing often picked on for my height. Funny thing though, I was the tallest female out of my family. Both my mom and my sis were shorter then me by mere inches. Still, you become proud of those inches.

I'm just a small girl. Taking another sip from the water bottle I gazed up at the millions of stars in the sky. Hadn't seen so many in my life. I had my camera still didn't I? well, why not? Finding my camera snuggled under the driver seat flipping it on a peered through the screen. Standing on the ledge to the hatch I lifted myself up on my good foot and clicked on the timer. A few clicks then the shutter went. I didn't look at the picture. It was more for document. I'd keep the camera running for the next mission it had a camcorder setting. For now I flipped it off taking one last look around before closing the hatch and driving onward.

Going straight. I was just going straight again. Change of pace then. I started going up. Maybe I'll hit a place where it rains. I miss the rain. Loved the feel of it. I can't explain how much fun it is to run around in the rain then sit in the house mom pissed with a cup of coffee in your hands, big stupid grin on my face. I gripped the wheel hard. The memories were coming back in horrible flashes. I could almost hear the plit of rain hitting metal but, I was imagining it. I didn't even have any pictures of them. I could always look up their myspaces. That sounds kind of a pathetic thing to do. Those things could be killed. I felt- I think justice, maybe vengeance when I took down those in the last town. For what was done to them…all of them.

The tree branches made for a good way to do chin ups. I was getting myself back in shape. My shoulder wound was scabbing over. Still hurt to do to much with it. Had to get better with my weapons. I still had some of the coil. Most had been burnt by the hulking insect creatures blood. I couldn't know how long I had before another attack came to my attention. I had to be stronger then last time.

"What would you think of me now?" I guy I had liked. He said I was tough. Said I could make it through boot camp. I had been asked for the second time by the national guard to join. A smirk crossed my face. I had been asked by the air force back home then by the army in Cali. I was so close to joining. Was going to go for full time he stopped me. Asked me to wait. Said he wanted me to not get gypped. He'd know he was in the air force. Met him nearly four years ago now. He wasn't dead. Not yet at least. Most likely not before me with how things were going. He spent time in Iraq.

"Didn't think I could understand what you had gone through….think I might have an idea." next time I need to make it sooner. Next time I have to defend the place better. With that I shrugged my armor back on and fasined it into place. Gripped the hilts tightly. What I wouldn't give to be away from here. I began to figure the balance on the blades figure out the best angle to hit with. My methods were sloppy. Frowning I tried to do the motions again. I would do them till both my shoulders ached.

Curling my lip in disgust at what I was doing. Sneaking around in the dark to jack some gas for my striker. It wasn't hard to do I just hated doing it. It wasn't ethical. Living people….when was the last time I saw that. I felt the dagger in my heart wrench deep. What was I becoming? Just push the thought aside. Get the gas and go. My tattered backpack partially repaired had a few of those small gas cans in it.

Driving again. It's been weeks since a report went out. Just garbled white noise. I think the radio might be busted. I have to be paranoid. I couldn't think it was over. Something like that just doesn't stop. That thing with big swept up head. How the other ones acted, like it their leader. So, they had a leader. They were somewhat insect like, had acid for blood. What else could I gather? Still barley knew anything on them and it's not like I could go to the local library to research it. Frustration burned in my head. What had one big leader and a bunch of followers. Wait…the thought came back to me when I kept picturing cockroaches. insect-like. I nearly had to stop myself from swerve at my excitement. A hive! An insect hive! Okay. So an insect hive had one leader normally a queen. Queen laid eggs. so those smaller ones came from eggs. punching the roof to the striker hard I probably bruised my knuckles but, I was happy. I figured something out.

How would this help with the next fight? Go straight for the queen next time? Or look for a hatchery? Going for the queen would be wisest, then go for the hatchery. The things I found so scary before. The ones smaller then their leader didn't seem so significant in the scheme of things. Just an obstacle in my way.

The call came over the radio late at night. I was off following the coordinates. I knew latitude and longitude. I actually paid attention in class. Hated math anyway. I still had trouble with it even though I did pay attention. The towns sign was up ahead. Place didn't look over run yet. No panic of cars whizzing by. Ditching the striker off in the woods I swiftly ran into the town dodging for the nearest alley. The shoulder wound was almost healed. It was forming a massive scar. Somehow I don't think it'll be my last. The grip tape felt greasing in the palm of my hands. It wasn't fright this time. It was anticipation. No underestimating. I'd go straight for the queen. She'd have to be in a large building. Just like the past two times. The memories, violent crashes on my conscious. It hurt to recall the past. Hurt so much. But, I learned from it.

Streets weren't barren this time people were still fleeing. I had time. Up on the roofs, which way were they coming from? Had to get to higher ground. From there I could determine the most likely building she would be hiding in. no damn fire escape near by. Wasn't the law to have one? No matter letting the remaining coil I had slide down my arm. Managing to get up on a dumpster scanning the area I found my mark. Flicking my wrist up I missed. Gathering the coil up, getting it back in place. I flicked my wrist up and hit my mark. Practicing on the trees paid off. Still I probably looked lame doing it. Tugging a few times the coil was holding on the roof vent. I climbed up my shoulder protesting with every pull.

The view any other night would be nice. Lights and sounds of the lighting down below. The silent night above…..and, it's nine feet tall and-- " It's nine feet tall and staring at me!" my own voice played on the air before I could finish the thought. I put one finger up to protest then, I decided to run. Nearly catapulting myself foreword onto the next roof I barreled into one of those insect creatures. It shrieked and hissed. Before I even thought about it my blades were jammed through its head and I was pulling my feet back under me. No way to make it to the next building I couldn't jump that. Back into the ally it was then. Pushing off one foot at the edge I skidded just above the wall landing harder then I meant to.

"hey, get back here" someone shouted at me as I dove deeper into the ally. Footsteps following me. Stupid, stupid. I was cursing at myself dodging faster around the corner and quickly back down a side ally. Soon the footsteps slowed as he had to look around. A tall man in a police uniform. Must be my the clothes. I grinned under my mask as I hid under a dumpster. The moment he turned his head I was out from under there and down the alley out of his sight. Sorry, I just don't have time to explain.

My palms were sweaty. I gripped the hilts harder. The night was racing ahead but, it wasn't as far along as the last one. It seems to take them some time to amass the army. Still, wasting time just because wasn't wise. I had no flares or butane this time. Just my blades and what remained of my coil. Not like I could raid peoples houses for what I needed this time.

"just have to make do." muttering to myself just to hear something. Down the alleys. Down into the screeching shadows I still feared. I would find their leader it couldn't be to hard. An office building, more likely a warehouse. Just keep to the alleys till more activity presents itself. Have to mean I'm getting closer. Right?

Cold night air. What I wouldn't give to feel it slide across my bare shoulders. That would risk protection removing armor layers. Back on the roof tops taking in the town around me it was rather hard to determine the biggest building. There were a few. So, how fast could I check them all? The insect things were scarce here. Kind of wanted to drop a rock on one of them. The light snapped in my mind. If the leader was on the bottom floor could I drop the building on her? I mean the floor levels above by compromising the beams? It's a possibility. One brief look down before I decided to jump down and I changed my mind. That gleaming jackal grin right below me. Right next to it another pair of snarling teeth appeared. The first one leapt up. I jumped down as it went up shoving the blades through the others head. I let the insects corpse hit the ground using it like a cushion for my own fall. don't bother with the other one run for the building. I was bolting for my first target. Needed to keep this from getting out of control.

The first building was clean. No sign of what I was looking for. Just some of the lower insects and some victims. Those eyes filmed over. That vacant look only the dead had. There it was again. The faces were my moms, my sister's, and so on. I could feel the bile rise in my throat. No time for this. Maybe later. Carry on. Just carry on. Going back through the fire exit I went to the next destination.

Bingo. This was it. I knew that shriek. That sound haunted the very core of my heart. The rumble was a few floors below me. This level didn't have those weird walls. The ones below it did. They were just beginning I had time to try and destroy the structural integrity to the beams. I knew how this was done. Part of recruit firefighter class was house structures. It just took some patience to tap the wall and find the right sound.

Hitting with the hilts to my blades till I was through the cheap stucco wall there was the structure's support beam. I beat on it with both blades my body was tiring already and I had a few more floors to go then I had to brave a few of the lower levels. As soon as the beam gave I went for another beam. It wouldn't take long before this room was crawling with insects. Had to move fast. Gripping the hilts till my knuckles were white. My palms were having a hard time keeping a hold on them. This room was done. I barreled straight through the door to the staircase. Swallow hard run. Heart racing had to find a better tool for this. The blades were good for what they were meant for. In the wall was one of those dinky little emergency fire axes. The ones on the trucks were so much more useful. that wasn't an option though. Braking the glass I stuck one of my blades back in my belt. the hatchet would be useless in an insect conflict. Screeching below me. My legs were surging up those stairs. I could see them below me. Through the door slamming it behind me. I knew that would do little to stop them. I would have to fight at least try to take out some of the beams. Trying to control my breathing. Heart thudding my throat. Hacking at the beams a lot easier then before. Still exerting a lot of strength. They we were busting through. Not much longer and I would have to face them. I was through the last beam. The fatigue had tied my gut tightly I felt ill. Turning shoving the hatchet into my belt as I grabbed up my other blade the thought hit. Or, maybe I wouldn't have to face them. There was that nine foot tall being again. He had the insects busy. Still the elevator was out of order and I had to get past them. My vision blurred at the edges as I pushed the door open and bolted past them and up the stairs.

Slam the door shut start hacking the beams. They were in the same location each time so didn't really have to search for them to hard. One more level above then to the lower levels. I had two down there.

There was a roar. Not a shriek. Not those hisses. A roar. That just set me to hacking faster. Hands blistering, breathing came out in gasps…..it had gone silent. No roar no screech. Take the chance. No. running at the door would most likely get me killed. Backing against the wall, edging foreword. Pressing against the door peering through the cracks. There was nothing. Slow click swing the door open blades in hand. Empty. I eased up a bit my grip was so tight it was painful. The upper stair level was clear. I was up it in not time. Last upper level.

Loud screeching down below. More roars echoing. Don't falter. Arms numb, going through the stucco. Hitting the beam to hard skinning my knuckles. Not like I could really feel it. My body was beyond used up. My hands slid further down the hatchets hilt as I needed it to do more work for me. Just a few more strokes. At this point I was practically whapping the broad side into the beam. The ground shifted then creaked loudly. That wasn't suppose to happen yet. Not till I got the lower levels. No time to really ponder on it the floors were going to drop. Out the window. A few shards of glass making it under my armor. Flick of the wrist the coil flew out snagging the fire escape just a window over. At that moment in time I felt incredibly stupid. If I had just taken a moment I would have known that and it would have spared me the slam I had just taken to the chest.

Sliding down the rope burning my palms raw. Landing hard on my bad leg first. There was a loud crack and I knew I'd be limping. I had gone down the rope to fast. Tugging the coil lose wrapping it back around my arm. As I guessed I was limping. Limping every other step as I tried to run. Police trucks, fire trucks, ambulances. Sirens and burning tires making commotion in the night. Gritting my teeth against the pain I stopped limping and ran full tilt into the alleyway. Damn it! Couldn't check to make sure the leader was dead. I'd know soon enough. If screams of true horror could be heard it meant I had failed.

Coughing till I was hoarse. I was doubled over gripping my knees. Blood ran all over my hands. Not the worst wound. My leg felt like it was heating itself from the inside. Not good but, nothing I could really do. No screams. It had worked. It had to have. If that thing survived it would have been seen leaving the wreckage. Had to make it to the striker. Had to start driving away before I was noticed. Moving my left knee was pure agony. Thought I had gotten better at this. Managing to limp away I felt the ankle throbbing.

The striker was on and I was driving away from the scene. I couldn't use my left leg at all for the pedals. Just keep going till it's safe to stop. Then I can rest and heal like last time. How had the structure given early? I know I didn't get those lower levels. Did I miss calculate the structures integrity? No, someone else got those two lower rooms in the time it took me to get that last upper room. Think I might know who it was. My gut wrenched hard. Maybe the thought really struck a cord. It- the nine foot one, knew what I was trying to do. Hands rattled shaking as they began to white knuckle grip the wheel. My right foot stomped full force on the gas.


End file.
